


Buzz Lightyear adventures

by Rangerfan58



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	1. Chapter 1

Well they found that the brain pods had left and set the machine to activate one last time if something got near it

"well this will put a damper on our plans"

"that it will"

and so ten years pass in the alternate dimension but in the Rangers original dimension only two years had passed except in the Rangers original dimension Zurg now ruled

"I think we finally figured it out Buzz"

"very good Nova, your majesty now to get these planets back home undetected"

"but sir why undetected?"

"because I'm sure by now Zurg has control of the galaxy"

"oh you make a very good point undetected it is"

and so they get the planets back where they belong undetected and then once they hack into the news they find that Buzz was right plus they went back to the age they would have been if they hadn't gotten trapped in the first place

"you were right sir"

"of course I was Mira after all we were in the process of surrendering when we left"

well they make plans to get back star command first and then slowly the rest of the galaxy and XR actually volunteered to be deactivated so that the plan would go smoothly after some studying they manage to go through with the plan and get to the station without any problems and because of the fact that only the Rangers knew how to operate the station under the rule of Zurg all Rangers were stuck on the station so they could free all the Rangers in one go

"ok now what?"

"first we free commander Nebula and then slowly the rest of the station"

and so they capture Nebula and after a few minutes free him

"Buzz what are you doing here alive?, and after two years"

"no time now commander right now we need to free this station and then the galactic alliance or what used to be the galactic alliance"

"ok we'll do it slowly so that no one suspects and luckily for us Zurg let us keep enough of our memories that once the station is free he won't think twice about the station being shut down for forty-eight hours"

"good idea commander make him think we're down for maintenance I think this is the first time I like the fact that we need to be fully shut down"

and so in ones and twos they free the rest of the Rangers and provide them with proper uniforms since they were disgusted with wearing Zurg's uniforms and once that was completed they shut down the station and Zurg didn't think twice of it thinking that it was time for the monthly maintenance

"all right men Zurg defeated us two years ago but now it's time to take the alliance back with team Lightyear being alive we can do it, uh Buzz where's XR?"

"he volunteered to be deactivated for the plan to work sir"

"well once we're finished we'll reactivate him"

and so with careful planning they free the president first and doing it on a slightly larger scale this time slowly free capitol planet and over the next three years free the rest of the alliance once that was done the president authorized the mission to planet Z to try and take care of Zurg who was not happy about seeing Buzz Lightyear and his team again

"how are you alive?"

"that Zurg is our little secret"

well Zurg escapes again cursing Lightyear of course and so they get back to Mira's planet and reactivate XR after three very long years

"have we done it guys is the alliance free?"

"yes XR it took three long years but we've finally done it"

"all right now you three are going to explain why you were gone for two years"

"sir we've been gone ten years but I guess time passes differently in the dimension we were in"

"I'm going to have to agree with you on that one Ranger"

and so they go back to the mundane stuff but are constantly vigilant when once again something happens to the team but this time Buzz is vaporized and all that was left was the glove he managed to give to Mira and that was only because she tried to grab him  _before_  he was hit but he pulled off his glove and pushed her out of the way

"oh you'll pay for that"

"not now Booster we need to find a way to get off this planet and alert star command"

"but we can't just let him get away with killing Buzz"

"Booster when I say not now I mean not now am I clear?"

"yes Ranger Nova"

"good now than lets see about leaving this place for now and then alerting the proper people about what's happened"

"do we even have anything to remember him by?"

"yes Booster he saved me by pulling off his laser glove and pushing me out of the way"

and so they manage to catch a flight on another command vessel


	2. Chapter 2

"so what's team Lightyear doing out here and without Lightyear?"

"we need to contact command now"

"now hold on Ranger Nova you're not in command of either this vessel or your team"

well the funny thing about grief is that it can make people irrational sometimes and also very moody and when reporting needs to be done you don't get in the way of the people who are dealing with grief so Nova goes and threatens a fellow Ranger in her dealing with what had just happened and she threatened him by aiming her laser at him

"let us on the comm. or I'll stun you"

and so with three lasers aimed at him because the other two were also dealing with it he leads them to the cockpit

"um sir these fellow Rangers said they need to get in touch with command"

the group turns and sees three Rangers threatening them and so they definitely get command on the line and inform Nebula that they were being threatened by fellow Rangers

"get back here and in the meantime put those Rangers behind cells"

"this is Ranger Nova sir I have information you need to hear and you need to hear now"

"Ranger Nova you are in trouble where's Buzz one would think he taught you better than to threaten a fellow Ranger I want to let him know that he's also in trouble for not keeping you guys in line even if you do sound a bit stressed out right now that does not give you permission to threaten a fellow Ranger"

well what he didn't see was that when he mentioned Buzz's voice Nova cracked and fell on her knees and they could see the tears running down her face and they could also tell that the other two were barely keeping it together themselves and so the one they threatened took a bold step and went right up to them and touched Nova's shoulder

"Ranger Nova what's going on?"

"first of all commander we're sorry about threatening fellow Rangers we've been under a lot of stress lately and most of it very sudden second of all sir Buzz will not be reporting in with us sir for debriefing or for punishment"

"why is he not reporting in Ranger he knows the rules"

"how can he report in if he's vaporized sir?"

that shocks the entire group

"are you sure of that Ranger Nova after all the person who did it could be lying"

"I'm sure sir for two reasons one I saw it happen with my own eyes and for another…"

she brings out the glove from XR's holding place

"this is all that's left of him sir he took it off to save me"

the Rangers on the ship look at the glove and realize that it was true as did commander Nebula and the commander just sighs as if he was suddenly very tired

"very well there will be no reprimands for you this time I'm putting the threats under the extreme emotional stress section of the report, I want you to come here and debrief me as quickly as possible"

"yes sir"

and so the ship takes team Lightyear back to the station and gives a full report on what exactly happened and then he assembled all available Rangers

"men I'm afraid I have some bad news, yesterday Ranger Lightyear was killed in the line of duty now I know what you're thinking he can't be dead it's just another one of Zurg's plots and he's some kind of creature on his way back home to us well this time there were eye witnesses to his death, his team he was the best Ranger we ever had and he will be missed…"

and so he finishes the eulogy and gives team Lightyear the week off since they were certainly not fit for duty after having lost their commanding officer meanwhile Buzz was still alive a prisoner of the guys they were after but alive

"well looks like we can do whatever we want to the Ranger after all he's been declared dead"

"good maybe we'll rename him and put him on the slave market"

"that would be nice actually"

and so they go to Buzz's cell

"my friends will come for me just you wait they're just getting reinforcements"

"hah get used to this Ranger your friends think you're dead you won't be rescued anytime soon"

they leave Buzz to his thinking and he quickly figures it out the blast must have been a teleporting device that made his team think he had been vaporized except for his laser glove but at least he still had his comm. glove but he quickly discovered that it was jammed

"all right that's not going to work looks like I'm on my own for now"

a few months later he was renamed and sold into a circus who was looking for some extra help but what the people that sold Buzz didn't know was that they didn't like slavery they would have preferred for Buzz to volunteer but they bought him instead

"all right Firebug we actually don't like slavery so you're now a free man if you want you can stay and help us if not we'll get you a ship and you can go your way"

"um where am I?"

"oh since these guys deal with trade you're as far away from the galactic alliance as they can get without going into Zurg's territory"

"is there any ship that can take me back to the alliance?"

"well yes but it will take a few months"

"than I guess until I have a better option I'll stay and help out, thank you for freeing me"

"it's not a problem we just wish you had come to us instead of us having to come to you and freeing you"

and so he stayed with them in the meantime a year had gone by since Buzz's destruction and the team was still a three man team unless they needed help and well they soon got word that the people that had killed Buzz were slave traders

"commander we just got some information that you'll be interested in"

"what is it Ranger Nova?"

"apparently Buzz's killers were in the slave trading business"

"however since he's a Ranger they would have still killed Buzz"

"exactly sir"

well six months later two more Rangers were supposedly killed by the same people and this time they approached with caution since they were warned they were slave traders and Buzz's killers and well the circus Buzz was in saw the same people at the two year mark and Buzz instantly recognized two of them as Rangers plus his group knew he was actually a Ranger and his real name was Buzz Lightyear they had found out early on because he really didn't like the name the slave traders had given him but they also knew to call him by his slave name for their own protection but in private they used his real name and they saw his shock

"what is it Firebug?"

"do we have enough money to buy two people?"

"yes but only at the tent why?"

"I want us to buy and free those two"

he points at the Rangers and the circus manager speaks up

"how long are you going to stay?"

"for a week"

"we'd like to buy two people but the money is back at the tent"

"very well point to the two you want and I'll put them on reserve"

and so the manager points to the two Rangers and the slave trader puts them on reserve. That night the manager asks Buzz why he wanted those particular two

"Buzz why do you want the two you pointed out?"

"because there's no way I can just abandon two fellow Rangers"

"you mean…"

"yes the two slaves I pointed out are just like me Space Rangers captured and put into slavery"

"well than it's a good thing we have you with us otherwise they might have been sold to someone else who's cruel"

the next day the two Rangers were bought for by the circus but only after the slave trader asked why he wanted those particular two

"well they seemed like a good bunch plus the last slave you gave us has worked out so well we might just keep using you for our business"

"very good I look forward to possible further transactions"

"well what are your names?"

"I am Lightbeak and my friend is Tarensel"

"well you two come on lets get back to the tent"

and so the Rangers are taken back to the tent where Buzz was currently hiding so that they would not do anything stupid and even though the circus knew his secret he also didn't want to shock them unnecessarily

"ok first of all we have two rules rule number one you have to do what we ask you to do and rule number two is you have to choose whether or not you want to be freed"

well that shocks the two Rangers

"what?"

"well you see we actually don't like slavery and while we bought another slave we immediately freed him and let him make a choice as to whether or not he wanted to be free"

"of course we want to be free we want to be with the galactic alliance again"

"very good now than what are your real names?"

"I am Ranger Kopetak and my partner is Ranger Parsect"

"good now than Firebug will you show them to their quarters"


	3. Chapter 3

Buzz shows up but they actually don't recognize him since he had changed a lot

"of course follow me you two"

"wait will we be able to go back to the galactic alliance?"

"yes we're headed that way now in fact we'll be landing on capitol planet and then if you wish you guys can leave us and go back home all three of you"

"um all three of us?"

Buzz speaks up

"yes um are you two considered dead?"

"we don't know actually"

"well I know I am Ranger Lightyear reporting for duty"

they were shocked and immediately there was a group hug at the news that one of their own wasn't dead plus the fact that the three of them were together thus making the journey seem that much better

"did they tell you you could just leave from the beginning?"

"once I explained who I was yes they did"

and so for another year they head to capitol planet and it was the three year mark for Buzz and six month mark for the other two since they had been missing for so long they were declared dead but finally they reach capitol planet but instead of just leaving they agreed to help out until the circus was ready to leave the planet after all the circus was very busy and could use all the help it could get

"well you guys are free people who are allowed to make your own choices thank you"

"no problem but I think once we explain things to commander Nebula we take down that slave ring, together"

"right"

and so they land on the planet and for the first few days things were going smoothly the three Rangers were in the spotlight and in the background and one day a week before the circus was to leave they decided to go to alliance headquarters to do a show and it was actually at the request of the president and so they head there and things are smooth at first until Zurg's latest plot shows up

"I should've known Zurg was too quiet"

"quit the chatter Ranger Nova and start the shooting"

"yes commander Booster, XR we're gonna surround the creature and try to subdue it carefully"

in the meantime the three supposedly dead Rangers had gotten the circus to safety including themselves since they were out of uniform and now were trying to formulate a plan

"ok we can't take care of these things without a plan"

"well we already know we're considered dead for you it's been three years but for us after having not reported in for so long we're also considered dead"

"which means Zurg won't be expecting us now will he?"

"you're right but we still need to find a way to help without any weapons or uniforms"

the manager speaks up

"well you guys know we always have a lot of ropes lying around just in case we need them"

the three Rangers look at each other and then nod as if they were thinking the same thing which they were actually

"ok one of you help the commander and the group totally surrounded I'm gonna try and help my team"

"right"

And so they grab ropes and with some effort actually manage to tie the creatures down and they soon realized that Zurg had found out where the Millennial bugs were being kept and so they tickled the creatures on the belly and the other Rangers were initially shocked that tickling worked when they looked closer and realized that it was the same creatures as last time of course this time it was by pure accident that they knew how to subdue the creatures

"all right men do as the civilians did and tickle them on the belly"

and so they do so and things eventually calm down

"well I must admit that I'm surprised circus hands knew how to subdue these things with rope and of course we all know the tickling thing was an accident"

"circus animals can get out of hand sometimes so we had to learn how to subdue them with just ropes and food"

the three 'dead' Rangers regroup and the manager goes over to them

"well while that was going on we decided to leave capitol planet a bit earlier than expected"

"because of the attack?"

"that and we're travelers we feel we've been in one place too long so long Lightyear, Kopetak, Parsect"

they leave and the Rangers immediately point their weapons on the three supposedly dead Rangers and Nova speaks up first

"how dare you take the name of three good Rangers who were killed by slave traders just doing their jobs"

"look it's not what you think it's…"

Buzz was cut off by the slave trader himself

"well, well, well looks like I shouldn't have trusted the circus now should I after all they freed very good slaves who would've made excellent body guards seeing as how they used to be one of star commands finest and two other Rangers"

that shocks the other Rangers seeing as how they weren't expecting that and the three Rangers recently reunited with star command  _glared_  at the slave trader

"you are under arrest for the capture of three space Rangers and the practice of slave trading"

"oh come on you can't arrest me after all what proof do you have that I'm a slave trader and besides you aren't even a Ranger anymore"

well the three former slaves try and tackle the trader but he gives them the slip and boy are they ticked off about that

"well first we'll have to confirm your DNA and then once we do you three will be given new uniforms and let me know if we have enough proof to arrest him with what you provide along with Ranger Nova's searches"

and so they are proven to be alive and with the accounts provided by the three of them combined with Nova's research they had enough evidence to arrest the slave trader and the three Rangers that had been enslaved by him were the ones given the honor of arresting the guy

"by the authority of the galactic alliance"

"and the backing of star command"

"we're placing you under arrest"

"as if"

he tries to escape again but this time they tackle him to keep him subdued

"there's no way you're taking me to prison"

"well we are"

and so with a bit of a struggle they manage to arrest the slave trader

"finally we managed to arrest the guy"

"took us long enough"

"so who's ready to deal with the mundane job of trying to take care of Zurg and his evil forces?"

"better than being a slave"

and so they get back to the station and put the guy behind a cell

"finally Buzz your team needs you for patrol"

"right"

and so he gets to the ship and they go on patrol that was needed to keep Zurg from taking over the galaxy plus other mundane things that no one liked to do but did because it was necessary

"so Buzz what exactly happened the day I thought you were vaporized"

"simple Ranger Nova the beam actually teleported me somehow to the slave traders ship and once there the actually brand the person and then sell them to whoever is willing to buy slaves"

"and where were you than?"

"not in the alliance or in Zurg's territory and I was bought by a circus who hates slavery so once they bought me they actually freed me and let me do what I wanted and I stayed with them until recently when I was back in alliance space"

"and the other two Rangers were also captured weren't they?"

"yes Mira they were when I saw them I was shocked that more Rangers had been captured so I pointed it out to my fellow circus people mainly the manager as we were both getting food for both the animals and the other people that work with the circus and that's when I saw the same people that took me and when I saw the two Rangers granted in different cloths but still Rangers I knew I had to get them out of that situation and I did"

"Buzz what about other slave traders if they see you and the others branded with that mark they'd know you used to be a slave or are a slave but escaped I know the alliance doesn't condone slavery but other areas are contempt on forgetting that slavery shouldn't be around"

"I know Ranger but that's why the mark is always hidden under my uniform if something comes up that forces me out of uniform we'll figure something out that will hide the brand"

"I hope so because I don't want to go through what we've been through again"

well a few months later the three Rangers that had been forced into the slave trade were informed that more slavers were appearing and needed stopped so they would be sent undercover with the brand showing but the cover story be that they didn't like their masters so they ran away at the first chance they got and have been on the run since

"well let's hope the story holds and if you think things are going to get too intense I want at least one of you to get out of the area and alert me to the problem am I clear?"

"yes sir"

and so they get to the new slavers and since they were already branded as slaves they weren't branded again and soon they discover that there were a lot of alliance citizens that had disappeared lately that were imprisoned and since they disguised everything but the mark the citizens didn't recognize the Rangers for who they were which was important. A year later things were going well for the slave group the three Rangers had managed to get all the alliance citizens to places that they could free themselves and get back home plus also still keep their cover in tact which was vital to the operation when one day they did something no one expected they took a planet full of Rangers and would have branded the Rangers if not for Buzz's quick thinking


	4. Chapter 4

"sir not to disobey you but why don't we wait until the Rangers have lost all hope of rescue and think their only lives are as slaves before we brand them that ways no one will think twice about them not reporting in especially if they're this far out it could take months for official reports to come through"

"you know you have a point Firebug"

and so that's what happens later that month things were going bad for the Ranger prisoners and the three undercover Rangers finally had enough evidence to stop the slave ring

"finally we can take them down"

"yes it only took a year and a month to do so"

"we do it tonight but with the help of fellow Rangers am I clear?"

"yes sir"

"look it's Lightbeak, Firebug and Tarensel"

"what do you three want?"

Buzz speaks up

"do you want to be freed or not?"

"of course we want to be free after all we're Rangers we don't belong to masters"

"than get out of those cells and get ready to fight for your freedom"

and so the cells were opened up and the slave trader was shocked that all the Rangers were free

"how did they get free?"

Kopetak speaks up

"oh the three of us did that"

"who are you three than because you're certainly not acting like runaway slaves right now that's for sure"

Parsect speaks up

"we're space Rangers"

Buzz finishes it off

"and you're going down"

and so after another scuffle between the different groups thins finally calm down and that's when they realize that they weren't sure of who could pilot the ship and so Buzz thinks of the solution

"ok whoever manages to fly good the longest can handle the ship the best"

it turned out to be one of the newer Rangers who could fly the ship the best

"Ranger I'd suggest taking this ship back to the station"

"on it commander Lightyear"

"so what are you guys doing on this ship, and branded by the looks of it"

"remember how I was thought dead and they were also thought dead for about six months?"

"who doesn't?"

"well once on the ship we were branded as slaves we saved you guys because we didn't want the same fate for fellow Rangers"

"than thanks guys now than why don't we pick up the speed so that we can all get back to our regular assignments"

and so a few weeks later they were at the nearest place for them to even remotely have a chance of reporting in without any major problems or interceptions well ok they wouldn't mind a command vessel intercepting and passing on the word but other than that they didn't want anyone to intercept the message of them having managed to succeed in their mission which was  _not_  to be said over unsecured comm. links and that they were coming in with some prisoners

"well message sent now all we need to do is head to the station and give a full report"

"you know I have a feeling that things may get very tight in the ship soon"

"why do you say that?"

"oh maybe because of the fact that we're the only ones that have a chance of protecting these people from  _them_ "

the Ranger points to a lot of hornets

"good point Ranger lets get these people out of here"

"all right listen up things are a bit intense right now so we need you all to get onto the ship we came on and don't complain about the space it's the only way to keep you guys alive"

and so they get onto the comm. again knowing that they need help

"uh yeah this is Ranger Lightyear reporting in we have a swarm of hornets on our tail, we need backup and we need it now"

well several hours later they were met up by two star command vessels the only ships available at the moment

"sorry Ranger Ligthyear but this was all that could be spared"

"works for me get 'em"

and so the swarm was easily taken care of and with the hornets taken care of the civilians were taken to the nearest planet and then the prisoners were taken to star command and team Lightyear and commander Nebula were the first ones the prisoners and the Rangers saw

"ok I have a question was anyone branded on this mission?"

"no sir we managed to convince the slavers that branding them so soon after capture would be a bad idea"

"very well Lightyer, Kopetak, and Parsect get yourself down to medical and get those brands hidden again the rest of you are to report to my office for a debriefing on the whole situation as to why three of our Rangers have slave brands"

and so fifteen minutes later all the Rangers that were part of the situation were in the office and giving full reports but the three Rangers that were at the most risk were definitely the ones that finished the report the others only felt it right that the three that did the rescuing also gave the final part of the mission it was only fair since it  _was_  supposed to be their mission

"and so once we were in friendly space we found out that we had hornets on our tail and that was the end of it"

"very good Rangers, Rangers I have a question for you three"

"what is it sir?"

"well not many people know what truly happened to you guys while you were considered missing and dead I was wondering if you would be willing to reveal the brands on your shoulders by having them visible on your uniforms"

"sir you know that if any other traders still exist if they get one look at the mark we're done for"

"I know Kopetak but that's why these marks on the uniform are designed to have a tracking device that ways if any other slavers manage to capture you all you have to do is push on the mark and we can track you and know that you're alive or well probably alive though it won't be very effective if they destroy the suit"

"sir if that happens I suggest a tracking device that is activated by thought on both the uniform and the skin"

"good idea Lightyear I'm guessing that means you agree with me?"

"yes sir it does"

the other two also agree since it made sense to do so that ways they always had a means of communication. Three months later team Lightyear would have a good reason to be ticked off but also annoyed at their commanding officer, Buzz faked his death

"sorry Rangers but for us to take care of this guy you're gonna have to think that I'm dead"

and so they report Buzz dead but since the team didn't know of the tracking device they had no idea that Buzz could be tracked

"ok guys I want Buzz found activate his tracking device"

"device non functional"

"than that means…"

the two other Rangers that had the device were on board at the moment

"sir the device might not be functioning correctly after all it took weeks to work out the interference bug that we didn't know about until we decided to do a training exercise that used our devices and the interference on the planet made the devices non functional let's see if our devices don't work if they don't than we know it's a problem with the system"

unfortunately the device works perfectly for the other two and they could rule out distances because that was top priority since they were Rangers

"you were right commander that means…he's gone"

the two Rangers that had the device went straight to temporary quarters and locked themselves in and no one could convince them to come out not even for the eulogy and since they had gotten to know Buzz almost as good as his team that was saying something

"commander Nebula Rangers Kopetak and Parsect were not present at the eulogy"

"I know and they have my complete understanding as to why they weren't there you are not to question them about it or get onto them about it either"

well later that day they ask for the highest level for training

"at that level unless you've trained for a while you'll be eliminated"

Nebula showed up at that moment and steps in

"all right you two you want level ten you got it"

and so for three hours they go at it at level ten and the others think that the people are crazy but they don't go against the commanders orders since he gave them an order to let the two train until they called it quits

"all right enough of the training I think we've vented enough of our emotions for now"

"uh yea about that why did you need to train to vent your emotions?"

"that is  _not_ your business"

well Buzz in the meantime was actually doing pretty good considering he was supposed to be dead instead he had a pre-made disguise on and was in a bar just talking and listening for crucial things that would give him his next lead

"hey have you heard?"

"heard what?"

"the guy that recently killed a space Ranger is in the area and getting all the free drinks he can handle since the Ranger was a real menace"

"what do you mean by that?"

"well apparently he's celebrating his victory on the other side of the planet where people enjoy hearing about trouble for the space Rangers"

"thanks I'll keep that in mind"

and so he finishes his meal off and the next day goes to the bar that the guy had mentioned and sure enough the guy that  _almost_  killed him was still there just drinking himself drunk but this time a Ranger was watching the guy and was also in disguise but Buzz picked him out and knew that the guy he was after was suspicious of the Ranger so Buzz made a very good plan to get both of them out of the bar without getting that's guys attention in the wrong way

"hey fella I need to talk to you alone about something"

and so they both go out of the bar and then once in an ally the Ranger gives it to Buzz

"do you know what you've done?!"

"um I think I do"

"look I've been observing this guy for several weeks now except for when he gives me the slip"

"and I think he was starting to get suspicious so I guess I just saved your life"

"you have no right to speak to a space Ranger like that I could have you arrested since we've been after  _you_  as well"

what the Ranger didn't know was that the file was actually faked in a way because several years ago Buzz had created a false criminal identity for an undercover assignment and was now using that identity again since he had dropped under the radar when he returned to his job as a Ranger except for the few occasions that he reactivated the ID so that they wouldn't get too suspicious but in the meantime

"listen Ranger I believe I just saved your life so you owe me"

just then the guy they were both after came out

"hey Ranger I  _was_  going to finish you off in the bar but I guess I can do it out here and you Brainbust I'm also going to take care of you since you've taken away some of my business"

the Ranger turns to Buzz

"have you ever heard the term divide and conquer?"

"plenty of times why?"

"than do it"

and so they split up and well Buzz gets to temporarily be a Ranger again due to the moves he uses to escape plus Buzz and the Ranger had the same idea lead them to the center of the city then go up and let the two run into each other


	5. Chapter 5

"well that worked out well how did you know I was going for the center of the city?"

"classic plus going to the center of the city is always the best plan of action if you're not sure exactly where to lead these guys or if you don't really know the place"

"good point"

and so they get back onto a sidewalk

"you know I do have to place you under arrest"

"I know"

"however you have two things going for you, for one you're not on the top priority list since all you've done is some minor stealing and for another you saved my life now than as a Ranger I have a duty to do but that doesn't mean I can't give you a head start seeing as how you're not one of the bigger ones that we have to get"

"thanks Ranger"

and then suddenly Buzz tackles the Ranger just in time for both of them to avoid getting hit by a laser

"that's the second time you saved me"

"don't mention it"

well without warning the people shooting at them take them captive

"well looks like we have ourselves a Ranger oh and the criminal who decided to help him live well all that would've happened was him being stunned"

well they were put into different cells

"oh and Ranger I wouldn't try contacting your people you see this ship has a jamming device only our comm. link will work on this ship and it's in the cockpit goodbye"

they leave

"great now I'm done for"

"maybe not Ranger we still might have a chance but you're just going to have to trust me"

"why should I?"

"simple after today I'm giving up the criminal ID for good"

"yeah but you still have to pay for your crimes"

"look Ranger that criminal ID is not what you think it is you see I'm actually a space Ranger as well but the ID was made years ago for a deep undercover assignment that very few people knew about and I'm the only one alive today that knows what the ID was really for"

"yeah well even if you  _are_  a fellow Ranger which I don't really believe right now how can you get in contact with help you're being jammed as well"

"not quite Ranger not quite"

and so he mentally activates the tracking device in his arm. On the station

"Rangers it looks like a small time criminal was recently seen in one of the farther areas of the alliance you are to track him down last we heard he was taken captive with a fellow Ranger"

suddenly they hear a beeping noise

"sir what's with the beeping?"

Nova goes over to the monitor and is shocked to see what he was

"it can't be"

he double checks it and finds that it indeed was the correct reading

"Kopetak, Parsect get to the command center immediately"

they get there in five minutes

"what is it commander?"

"please tell me I'm not imagining things"

they look at the monitor and then relook just to make sure

"sir this is not your imagination unless we're imagining the same thing"

"all right then you two your assignment is to track down that signal and fast"

"yes sir"

while that was going on the two Rangers were talking about possible escape plans just in case the ship landed

"hey Ranger how do you know we'll even be found?"

"not many know this but three Rangers have a tracking device just in case something like this should ever happen, once we activate the tracking device we can be found anywhere's in the world"

"nice ok than what if they decide to let us stretch our legs but are going to keep an eye on us?"

well a week later the two Rangers tracking the signal finally meet up with the ship just as it was landing on a planet

"ok here's the plan we storm in and rescue Buzz then we chew him out for making us all think he was dead sound like a plan?"

"let's do it"

and so they enter the ship and quickly find the prison hold and see not only Buzz but another Ranger

"ok two things what are both of you doing here and for another  _did you have to make us think you were dead?!_ "

"sorry guys no choice in the matter oh and tell commander Nova that the small time criminal he's probably going to be after is me seeing as how it was for a deep undercover assignment that is now going to be officially retired since I know have the final piece of the puzzle right where I want him"

"what  _are_  you talking about?"

"simple the criminal ID that everyone is after on occasion is really for an undercover assignment that did not officially end until we capture the guy that took us captive in the first place"

they get outside the ship and Kopetak contacts command"

"command to Kopetak we have Lightyear with us and another Ranger oh and the criminal you guys want apparently he and Buzz are the same I don't have full details but I assume that Lightyear will give them to you once we get back to command but for now we're chasing the guy that took them captive Kopetak out"

"so Buzz do you even have a plan to catch this guy?"

"yes but for it to work you have to follow my instructions carefully"

and so several hours later they catch the guy that took Buzz and the other Ranger captive

"finally the entire gang has been taken out"

"how did you know I had moved on to make my own gang?"

"simple we never caught the entire gang so I tracked down every member that escaped and one by one I took them down but you were hard to find and once I managed I found that you now had your own gang so I had to take a little longer to put you behind bars"

the criminal thinks about it for a few minutes and then it clicks with him

" _you_  the one that disappeared from our ranks three days before we were all busted"

"exactly have a nice day"

and so the guys were put behind cells

"finally the long term mission has finally ended"

they get back to the station where everyone was waiting for them

"Lightyear you have some explaining to do about that criminal ID of yours"

"of course sir you see it was given to me before you were made commander of the base, remember when the old commander gave you a disk to give to me before he left on the mission that killed him?"

"and he said that if he didn't return to give it to you and that I would be in charge"

"what you didn't know was that the disk actually contained instructions on a long term assignment that had been given to me shortly after I left the academy and had yet to complete it at the time of his death"

"he gave you your final orders on the mission if he should die on the mission which he did"

"exactly sir and one of those orders was that no one was to know what was going on not even you"

"well what now?"

"now we delete the ID from the records permanently maybe declare him killed during a battle between him and three space Rangers where he resisted arrest to the point that they had no choice but to kill him"

"that could work Lightyear but what I'm wondering is how you could've changed from your criminal ID to the real you while being chased by Rangers when you were keeping your disguise alive and lie convincingly enough to make us think that you really had lost him"

"well before I officially went on assignment my former commander and a few others that were in on the secret until they died in the next mission, we both think it was on purpose so that there was no risk of people finding out what was going on, helped train me on how to lie about being part of the chase of my criminal self yet manage to lie well enough that no one suspected it was a lie"

"so you never did participate in those chases that you said you did when it involved your other identity"

"correct Ranger now to declare the criminal ID that I have dead"

and so they go into the files and declare Buzz's other half dead and all the Rangers were glad to hear it because while they might not of hated him as much as others the guy was still a criminal and resisting arrest always caused problems that no one liked besides according to the report the Rangers that fought the guy was injured in the process and they actually faked the injuries though only certain people knew they were faked

"well that's the end of the assignment that I sometimes thought would never end"

"you can't be serious Buzz there's no way a mission is unending"

"some could be if things had continued for a long period of time I would have been forced to reveal the mission to someone young and still new to the Rangers to take my place for this assignment which is actually very dangerous"

"well at least we know that it's finally over now and no one else will be at risk for one of your long term assignments"

"Buzz can we live normal Ranger lives now?"

"sure Booster I'd actually like a normal life or at least as normal a life as a Ranger can get"

and so years go by and the group actually managed to finally take care of Zurg of course he had a protégé that took over so once they got old enough the Rangers retired and left the fight to the new generation with just one warning

"always stay together and  _never_  assume that you can take care of the enemy yourself"

"and don't forget, the enemy may seem to have stupid plans but there's always a chance they might succeed for a bit"

"and finally never give up even if it seems that the odds are against you"

and with that they all leave the Rangers XR didn't give advice because he had been atomized in the final battle with Zurg and team Lightyear decided that it wouldn't be right to rebuild XR because while it would be a robot like XR it just wouldn't be him because he wouldn't have the same memories or the experience with them so he wasn't rebuilt


End file.
